


Moonwalk the Line

by ImpishFics



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consent Talks, Cum Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Spit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, brief accidental nonconsenual exhibitionism, minor hand and finger kink, minor hyung kink, read the authors note or die by my sword, we love three idiots who communicate!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: He turns, and blessedly his sweater is on one of the posts of Hyunjin's twin XL(score!), but dominating his vision is a sight he was wholly unprepared for.orWhen Minho goes to his fwb Hyunjin's room searching for his sweater, he's shocked to find him already sucking Felix off. After a little talking Minho gets more than just his sweater.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 252
Collections: ImpishHaechan's Donation Request Fulfillments





	Moonwalk the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! [Consider Checking Out This BLM Info](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co)
> 
> This is another request that I completed with proof of a donation to certain orgs and bail funds, you can find out more [here](https://twitter.com/translixie/status/1267220505888784384)
> 
> This fic was requested by a generous donor who wants to stay anonymous. They requested some accidental voyeurism with a threesome following. I think a lot of people don't realize that the whole "accidental voyeurism" or "accidental exhibitionism" tropes are still noncon. I don't write non con but I had already agreed to write this and after thinking about it a lot and chatting with my good friend Noah I was able to come to a way to write this fic that I think can be good and helpful while still fulfilling the prompt! So there is a brief moment of accidental exhibitionism(less than a paragraph) but it's addressed in the fic and they talk it out and have the necessary talks surrounding consent before moving forward! Consent is sexy! If that triggers you though, I absolutely do not blame you and urge you to take care of yourself and skip this fic if you think you might need to! Stay safe <3

Most people don't have that great of a memory. If your friend sees your social security card once, or someone hears you read out your credit card over phone in passing, or watches you type your phone passcode once they aren't likely to remember it. In fact, it's almost impossible that someone will remember the exact numbers and order of an event from weeks or months ago especially if they didn't have direct motivation for remembering it. Minho isn't like most people in this regard. This is Minho's "I'm not like other girls," moment, for some reason, for as long as Minho can remember, numbers have just stuck. He's not evil, he doesn't steal people's information or anything like that, but he does remember his ex-boyfriend's triple-A account number, not that he would use it, and he does know every number in his contact list off the top of his head. The real question is whether he remembers how he met each of the people in his contact list - he doesn't.

This all to say, when Minho is packing up his dorm for winter break and he realizes he left the sweater his aunt gave him last Christmas in Hyunjin's room last time they hooked up, he doesn't really have to worry about how he's gonna get it back. He still texts Hyunjin, and Hyunjin gives him the okay to stop in when he can. Hyunjin, somehow, wasn't weirded out by Minho remembering his code despite them being friends with benefits at best. Hyunjin just lets Minho know he'll probably be out a lot of the time with final preparation and he should let himself in. That's the good thing about Hyunjin, he makes Minho feel normal, Hyunjin has enough of his own eccentricities that he doesn't judge any of Minho's. It's a good quality to have in a sexual partner.

Minho swipes into the dorm building and Janelle Monet comes on shuffle and the world fades away as his feet lead him to the elevator bay. The elevator comes, and no one gets on with him, and Minho spends the entire trip to the seventh floor lipsyncing and grooving around the cramped space. That's just the way that he feels(good god he can’t help it). The hall is dead, at least half the campus has already left and everyone else is hunkering down or in class at one in the afternoon on the Friday before the break. Minho moonwalks down the hallway, because he's giddy with the stress of finals behind him and the impending break, because he hasn't ever gotten to moonwalk for an actual performance despite dancing since he was eight, because he's just really fucking vibing.

He met Hyunjin through the dance program; Hyunjin had been in the same piece for the senior works dance show presentation last year. Hyunjin had been the only freshman to be chosen by Lisa to be a part of her piece and they had gotten along well. Hyunjin was sweet and funny, always surrounded by his other underclassmen friends, and a damn good dancer, Minho already had his eyes on him for his own piece at the end of the year. And Hyunjin was good fun in bed, pliant and obedient while still being the right kind of freak. Minho had never pissed on someone until Hyunjin begged him for it. He's good fun. And now Minho is getting turned on while moonwalking in the hallway. He presses loop on the song.

Hyunjin's dorm doesn't have any decorations on the door beside a small whiteboard with a half-erased drawing of a duck. It is charming. Minho turns up the music in his headphones, lets Janelle really sing directly to his soul, and keys in Hyunjin's passcode. Hyunjin's passcode is laughably easy to remember, even if Minho didn't have a knack for numbers he thinks he could remember Hyunjin's code: 34206787. But, he might be biased.

Hyunjin has a single that's kind of weirdly laid out, it's not very deep, but it goes out on either side of the door. Hyunjin's bed and dresser is off to the right on one wall but Minho turns left to look at Hyunjin's cluttered desk. He thinks it ended up over there when he flung it off. There’s plenty of notebooks and nick nacks, a few of Hyunjin's fancy name brand sweatshirts but there’s no sight of the sweater.

He turns, and blessedly his sweater is on one of the posts of Hyunjin's twin XL(score!), but dominating his vision is a sight he was wholly unprepared for. On Hyunjin's bed sits Felix, another underclassman from the dance program, who seemed sweet and innocent. Or at least he did, back before right now, right this very moment, seeing him sitting on the edge of Hyunjin's bed throat fucking a kneeling Hyunjin, his glazed eyes somewhere on Minho's neck. Minho takes a step back, trying to get out, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but before he can get it out Felix's eyes snap to his and his lips fall open in a long drawn out moan.

"Hyu-ungggg!"

And Hyunjin pulls off. And then Felix cums on Hyunjin's face. And then time stops.

Because holy shit, Felix Lee is sitting naked on Hyunjin's bed and came saying what is essentially Minho's name. Felix gasps, and chokes on something. Hyunjin is actually choking on something but he doesn't make as big of a show of it.

"I! I - I- Fuck!" and then Felix darts just past Minho into the closet. What. Minho looks at the shut closet door. Minho looks at Hyunjin. Hyunjin's lips are parted and he's panting, he still has streaks of Felix's cum on his face and a noticeable tent in his sweatpants. Minho's not doing much better himself. What the fuck is happening. He looks at Hyunjin. Hyunjin looks back.

Minho grabs his sweater off the bed post and he considers it: just leaving, and making Hyunjin deal with this. And then Minho considers trying to work with Hyunjin or Felix after this, he doesn't want to not cast Felix for something he can't control.

Minho approaches the wooden closet door and gives Hyunjin a meaningful look before he knocks once. There's no reply, Minho knocks again.

"Anyone in there?" God, since when did Minho make such shit jokes? A wet laugh comes from the other side of the door but it's so pitiful Minho doesn't feel very triumphant.

"Hey Felix, what's up?" He tries, it's not very successful. Minho looks at Hyunjin, who is still standing, hard and cum stricken and also dumbstruck. Minho shoots his eyes to the door and Hyunjin seems to get it. Hyunjin comes closer to stand next to Minho in front of the door. Minho wishes he would just like, grab a fucking tissue, Felix's cum drying on his face is very distracting.

"Hey Felix, you can come out now dude." Minho winces the 'dude' was unnecessarily hetero, but hey its something. Minho looks at Hyunjin and back at the door, Hyunjin doesn't add anything else so Minho speaks up.

"Yeah Felix, we can talk about this together." Finally, there's shuffling on the other side of the door.

"I'm just so, so, sorry Minho Hyung, and Hyunjinnie too!" And, okay that is very nice to hear, but it's not what Minho expected. Something about embarrassment but sorry?

"You don't have to apologize Felix."

"Neither of us is mad Lixie," Hyunjin adds. Lixie. Cute.

"But I! Involved Hyung without permission! I shouldn't have- we should have stopped or at least asked or agh!-" Felix cuts himself off with a huff. Minho can hear his labored breathing from the other side of the door, Felix inside that tiny closet naked and struggling to breathe. Uh oh, Minho's dick won't shut up.

"I'm sorry Hyung, really. I know you didn't want that, didn't like that, and I just. It was fucked up of me to see you and I just you're so-" Felix cuts himself off again.

"I'm so?" Crickets. Minho continues, maybe if he keeps talking Felix will want to keep talking to. Minho's mouth is already opening when he realizes he has no idea what he's going to say. "Yes, I did not expect that, and I did not consent to that, and I didn't know when I came in here you guys were going to be doing... that. Still, you didn't know I would be coming inside either, and I know that this wasn't premeditated or anything like that, and I can obviously see that you're remorseful." He takes a break. He leans his head against the cool wood of the door and Hyunjin's big warm hand finds his at his side. Minho gives it a squeeze. "So, I appreciate your apology but I have to say you got one thing wrong."

A pause, and then Felix's deep voice comes through the door, "What?"

"I did like it, Felix." Hyunjin's hand squeezes his again and Minho looks over and, yup, Hyunjin is still hard.

"You liked it?"

"I think we both did Lixie," Hyunjin finally contributes.

"So you were saying Felix, I'm so?" Felix giggles, fucking gigles from the other side of the door and It's surreal.

"It's embarrassing," Felix pauses but when he speaks again his voice is clearer, more confident, "You're just so hot and so talented, and you walked through the door and I just lost it. You there standing over me and Hyunjinnie it was just too much." Hyunjin is squeezing Minho's hand so tightly it might break.

"Fuck, I wish I could have seen it." Hyunjin says it with genuine remorse in his voice.

"Maybe you can," Minho says without really thinking.

"Really?"Felix says, voice hopeful in a way that makes Minho snort.

"Not if you stay inside that closet any longer." and suddenly, the door is opening, Minho just jerks Hyunjin back by the hand in time for neither of them to get smacked by the door. And oh shit Felix is naked, why did he forget that Felix was naked and so fucking beautiful.

Felix was amazing, smaller than Minho and Hyunjin and his legs are shorter and more muscled and incredibly distracting. Minho tosses the sweater in his hand at Felix who looks at Minho and pouts.

"Sorry kid, we can't have this conversation distracted." Felix puts on the sweater, it's a little roomy on Minho but on Felix's smaller frame it practically  _ hangs. _ It swallows Felix's hands and hangs just low enough to conceal Felix's soft small package. When he's done he points at Hyunjin's face with a sweater covered hand.

"That's very distracting." Hyunjin pretends to flip his hair over his shoulder.

"I know I'm incredibly attractive but try and control yourself."

"I think he was talking about the dried cum on your face bud," Minho says dryly. Hyunjin just grins. Minho really can't with these underclassmen sometimes.

Minho takes the initiative to sit on the bed, baby blue briefs that Minho assumes belong to Felix sit abandoned in one corner. Minho ignores them, so does Hyunjin who sits right next to Minho. Felix stands in front of them. Hyunjin's bed is slightly lofted, enough to fit some storage underneath, so Minho gets to enjoy the feeling of still being slightly taller than Felix. Minho doesn't get to be taller most of the time, it's a nice feeling.

Felix seems to consider the situation and takes a step forward towards the bed and pauses. His shoulders slump before he can square them and look at Minho.

"Can I sit on your lap while we talk, Hyung?" And Fuck. If that's not a horrible idea if Minho's ever heard one. But also. He did ask.

"I would love that Felix." Felix practically preens as he makes his way to sit sideways on Minho's lap so he can still look at Hyunjin and Minho while his bare ass rests on Minho's jean-clad thighs. Felix wiggles and makes himself comfortable and seems to smile smugly at Hyunjin. Hyunjin, for his own part, doesn't look very jealous but he does look very turned on. Minho wants to smear the cum on Hyunjins face around and then make him suck his dirty delicate fingers. Fuck, Minho needs to take a deep breath.

Minho does, he takes a deep centering breath, the kind that makes him close his eye, and straighten his spine because he needs to put on his big boy pants and have this fucking conversation.

"Okay so what do you want out of this?"

"Me?" Felix asks.

"Either of you." He did sort of mean Felix, but Hyunjin is also a human adult with a body and the right to participate in this conversation, so yeah. Either of them.

"Well, I fuck both of you separately like every other week. This is like the ideal scenario."

"Let the record reflect that Hyunjin has never topped me," Minho says this mostly because teasing Hyunjin is half the fun of fucking Hyunjin.

"Duly noted," Felix pipes up from Minho's lap.

"Actually I take it back you two together is terrible," Hyunjin says but Felix just sticks his tongue out at him. Hyunjin sits a little straighter, he is all long lines even sitting, "I would like to mess around with both of you at once."

Minho shifts his legs to jostle Felix in his lap, spurring him to speak. "What say you?"

"I want to help you fuck Hyunjin. I want to help you make a real big mess out of him, and I want to watch you cum on his back and make him eat it off my fingers." Fuck. Minho squeezes Felix a little because he's particularly squeezable when he's talking like that and on Minho's lap. Minho isn't the only one affected, Hyunjin all but moans next to them.

"What do you think of that Hyunjin?" One of Felix's little feet is pressing lightly into the meat above Hyunjin's knee, Minho knows what he's doing, and Hyunjin does too the way he's leaning forward.

"Please. Yes, that sounds good." Minho puts a hand on Felix's knee stopping the motion and forces Hyunjin to look him in the eye.

"Are you sure? You can stop anytime." Hyunjin nods enthusiastically.

"I'm sure." Minho looks at Felix, who grins, demure and sinister all at once.

"I'm sure, what about you, Hyung?"

"No place I'd rather be." Felix's foot pushes into Hyunjin's thigh again, harder this time as he uses it as a springboard to turn himself around in Minho's lap to kiss him. Felix is  _ warm, _ the combination of his arms around Minho's neck, blanketing him in the soft fabric of the sweater and his lips and tongue warm against Minho’s own. Felix is warm.

Minho slides one hand under Felix's sweater to grab at his waist and lets the other clamp down on his thigh. Felix's thighs are a work of art under his hands, slim, but firm, thick with muscle but still flexible. Minho remembers the lines of Felix's body pressed against the barre as he stretches himself out. Headphones in, thighs spread. They, too, feel warm and good under Minho's hands.

Minho separates the kiss, ends it prematurely because he knows what's coming next. He loves the way Felix's lips chase his own, the thrill of being wanted, of getting to deny it.

"I think it's time we get to it Felix." Felix seems to get it, that the 'it' in question is the person next to them, desperately panting and palming himself.

"How can I help Hyung?" This fucking boy.

"We really ought to do something about all your cum still on his face, shouldn't we baby?" Hyunjin's eyes are wide and his big lips are hanging open. Minho wonders if Hyunjin got lip fillers for his sixteenth birthday the way his little cousin got her nose done for hers. They feel real though. But Minho doesn't really know what lip fillers would even feel like.

Felix obeys with a nod. He curls one petite hand around Minho's shoulder for balance when he leans half out of Minho's lap towards Hyunjin's face. Hyunjin meets him halfway, his jaw slack, his tongue already lolling out messily. That's Hyunjin in a word, messy.

Hyunjin rests his chin on Felix's fingers and lets his thumb press the drying cum on Hyunjin's face. It's like royal icing, cracking on the surface but still gooey underneath. Felix's thumb rubs pretty figure eights on Hyunjin's cheek and Minho mimics those figure eights on Felix's hip bone. Little infinities into the points and divots of Felix's hips. Finally Felix pushes his cum covered thumb into Hyunjin's mouth for him to suck on, and suck he does. Hyunjin closes his eyes and hallows his cheeks and seemingly devotes every part of himself to thoroughly sucking Felix's thumb. It's a pretty sight, one that spurs Minho into action.

Minho taps Felix's ass twice, kicking him out of his lap so he can stand, and although Felix pouts, he complies, settling onto the mattress with his thumb still in Hyunjin's mouth. Minho slides forward, it's not a terribly long bed and Hyunjin is long and  _ terrible _ but they can make it work. Felix pulls his thumb out and Hyunjin whines at the loss and blinks his eyes open like someone waking after a rest. Terrible.

Two pairs of eyes look to Minho expectantly and he can only smile. "Felix, against the headboard with your legs folded so Hyunjin's head can be in your lap." Felix settles in without hesitation and then pauses.

"Hyung?"

"Yes, Felix?"

"Do you want me to take your sweater off or should I leave it on." Oooh, what a challenging decision. If Felix leaves it on, he will continue to look like this, soft and cozy with flashes of temptation but if he takes it off... it will be off.

"Take it off. You too, Hyunjin." Felix nods and removes it fast, hanging it back on the bedpost behind him. Hyunjin's movements are different, he slips out of his clothes like an eel or a snake or something equally as slippery and cool to the touch.

Minho would wager that Felix is beautiful like anything, but he is especially beautiful like this. Soft and sitting proud against Hyunjin's headboard, his dick still soft between his legs from having just cum, but not hidden away, his legs are fuzzy with soft hair where they are crossed showing off bulging muscled thighs. He's a treat. And Hyunjin lies his head in Felix's lap, just as asked, and he's a treat too.

Blond locks splayed messily across Felix's pale legs, his face clean or at least some semblance of clean, still glistening unnaturally and rosy. His eyes half-lidded, his attention solely on Minho, his mouth open and lax. Open and lax seemed to be Hyunjin's permanent state when aroused.

"Felix, if you want to help, you can play with his nipples and mouth, I only have so many hands." Felix surprises Minho by what he says next.

"Thank you, Hyung." It goes right to Minho's dick. Felix starts toying with Hyunjin in earnest, fingers tracing unknowable patterns over his sensitive chest, squeezing and pinching and letting his nails scrap gently enough to have Hyunjin shivering. It's background noise as Minho lubes up his fingers with the stuff Hyunjin keeps on top of his dresser and gets to work.

Prepping isn't sexy. It isn't supposed to be, at least it shouldn't be this... fulfilling. But with Hyunjin it is. Hyunjin is a joy to finger, he knows how to relax around Minho's fingers, how to work with Minho in order to make the most of Minho's short fingers, and impatience. Minho is impatient, but Hyunjin is fun. Minho finds his prostate quickly and applies firm pressure above and below, just far enough to be teasing to keep Hyunjin on the edge of pleasure. Because Hyunjin knows he doesn't get it yet. That's another fun thing about Hyunjin, he knows to be patient where Minho is rash, that his patience is rewarded.

Hyunjin whines, not complaining, he would never complain, but a whine all the same that has Felix raising two fingers to plug Hyunjin's mouth. What a thoughtful gesture.

Minho stretches Hyunjin a little more, just for fun before he rolls on the condom.

"Still having fun, Felix?" Minho asks as he slides in, because he knows Hyunjin likes when Minho acts unaffected. It's hard, hard to pretend that Hyunjin's tight hole around him has gotten any less incredible over time, like it isn't overwhelming ecstasy each time.

"I'm having a blast, Hyung." He looks like it, his cheeks are flushed just watching Hyunjin shake and shiver and suck on his fingers. Felix's hand on Hyunjin's nipple has relocated to slowly play with his now-filling-out cock. It's cute.

Minho settles, his hips pressed against the back of Hyunjin's thighs which have wrapped around Minho's waist. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Minho starts moving his hips, he rests his hands on Hyunjin's chest to stabilize himself as he thrusts and he loses the thread of the conversation. Felix does too, every time Minho looks up at him his eyes are wide, absorbing every part of this while his hand moves quickly over his own erection. Minho leans farther forward, it restricts his movement but Felix immediately understands and removes his fingers from Hyunjin's mouth in his scramble to meet Minho's kiss.

Felix is warm like this too, as Minho fucks into Hyunjin and kisses Felix right over him, Hyunjin moans under them. Something comes between them and Minho pulls back just long enough to see that it's one of Hyunjin's long fingers before he's leaning back in, letting Hyunjin feel the smooth glide of their tongues and lips against one another.

Minho brings one of his hands from Hyunjin's chest down to blindly wrap around his cock and give it a few appreciative tugs. Hyunjin moans uninhibited by fingers at the sensations attacking him, the combination of too much attention and no attention at the same time. Minho and Felix ignoring him, but their hands on his body, Minho can tell Hyunjin is getting close.

Minho pulls back from Felix's lips. Briefly. Regretfully.

"I don't think I'm gonna cum on his back baby boy." Felix shook his head passionately.

"Don't, I change my mind lets cum on him together and then feed it to him." Hyunjin moans underneath them, an affirming choir. Minho jacks up the speed of his hand on Hyunjin's cock. He presses a final kiss to Felix's lips and Hyunjin's wiggling finger before leaning back enough for full mobility. Without the distraction of Felix's lips all there is left to do is pant and pull Hyunjin along and bask in the amazing feeling of Hyunjin around him. It's overwhelming. Hyunjin is  _ terrible. _

Minho looks down at Hyunjin, and  _ oh _ he’s close. His eyes are hazy and his dull teeth are biting hard on his possibly fake lips, and his hands are doing that thing Hyunjin does when he’s getting close. When Hyunjin’s overwhelmed and right on the edge his hands splay out and clench into tight fists around nothing only to open and close again like a particularly ineffective venus fly trap. He’s right on the edge, Minho thrusts in harshly and twists his wrist and maybe if he continued like that it would be enough, but Minho doesn’t want just that. Minho spits on Hyunjin’s chest and it's the thing Hyunjin needs to get him over, he cums across his stomach with a wavering whimpering moan. 

Felix gasps at the sight, his low voice mixing with Hyunjin’s higher whines in the sweat-stale air. Minho probably has the highest voice out of the three of them, but he’s not moaning with them. Minho thrusts a few more times but pulls out to join Felix in touching himself over Hyunjin’s torso. Felix is getting close, fucking into his tight little fist, the head of his pretty cock poking out the top on every down stroke. It’s charming. It has Minho ricocheting towards the edge. 

“Hyung, Hyung, Hyung please me too.” Minho doesn understand what Felix means at first, and then he does. Minho leans forward and gathers the saliva in his mouth. Minho spits on Felix’s cheek. And then he licks it up with the flat side of his tongue. And Felix falls apart, the sight taking Minho with him.

Felix lets out a pretty large load for someone who just came recently, splattering across Hyunjin’s already messy chest and abs with streaks that mingle with Minho’s own. It’s disgusting and enchanting. 

Felix is shaking, exhausted but flushed and smiling. Minho sits against the wall perpendicular to Hyunjin’s sprawled out body and rubs a hand over Felix’s sweaty back. Felix hums like a pur and sits forward, his own fun seemingly just beginning. Felix mixes their cum together on Hyunjin’s ribs like a painter mixing colors on a palette before he brings it to Hyunjin’s lips. Felix is thorough, not missing a drop from Hyunjin’s skin, and Hyunjin is thorough too, sucking every inch of Felix’s fingers when they are brought to his lips. 

“God you two are disgusting.” They both share twin shivers, “it’s so fucking hot.” Hyunjin moans around Felix’s fingers and Felix grins that same sinister and demure grin as he finishes the job. Afterward Felix pets down Hyunjin’s cheek and Minho rubs Hyunjins thigh. 

“So good, Hyunjinnie.” Felix croons. 

“You both were perfect.”

“I’m so glad we did this,” Hyunjin says, and two sets of eyes turn to Minho. 

“Me too. We should do it again” Felix hums loud and content, Minho pulls him back onto his lap as Hyunjin curls up on his side near their legs. 

“Mmmmm, next time Hyung should fuck me too.” Minho muffles his laughter into Felix’s hair as Hyunjin breaks into giggles on the mattress. Minho can feel Felix shaking with giggles in his lap. 

“You are insatiable.” 

**Author's Note:**

> We made it! The final donation request is done! Huge enormous thank you to [Eli](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels), and [Noah](https://twitter.com/NoahBG97) and aki (whose twitter is private adspjuhdf) for their help talking this fic out and editing!
> 
> [ this carrd has a lot of great info regarding BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co)
> 
> You can find a post explaining why and how im doing theres requests [here](https://twitter.com/translixie/status/1267220505888784384)
> 
> Heres my info:  
> [My NSFW (minors dni)](https://twitter.com/translixie)  
>    
> [CC for yelling](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)
> 
> That was the final donation request to raise funds for bail funds and black owned buisnesses! In total as of 7/10/2020 we raised over $200 ! I know that might not seem like much but it's way more than I ever given on my own so thank you so much to every one who contributed or shared my post! That was a lot of work, I think I wanna do donation requests again for a different (or the same who knows) cause later in the year but I'll likely raise my prices just a little bit because I ended up working a lot more than I thought I would. Thank you so much to all of you for sticking with me through this, the next thing after this is likely going to be work for a fest, if you wanna know more about those check out my twitter!


End file.
